


Power Girl Does JOI Porn

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Series: Gotham Taboo [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Power Girl (Comics)
Genre: Breast Worship, F/M, JOI - Freeform, Jerk off Instruction, Large Breasts, tit worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: The newest breast worship/jerk-off instruction video by Karen Moon, who may look like Power Girl, but totally isn't Power Girl. I swear. Wink.





	Power Girl Does JOI Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Includes: Breast Worship, Jerk Off Instruction (JOI)

If you were to refresh the download page for any given Karen Moon video, within the first 24 hours of its upload, you were guaranteed to see the view count double each refresh. That’s just how popular her videos had become. Really, it was no surprise. She was vivacious, attractive, engaging, and knew exactly how to work the camera. Karen worked exclusively in POV videos, so knowing how to treat the camera like a person was vital.

Moon videos had _some_ variety. There were those that focused on her ass, thighs, even her lips. All of her features were top shelf and deserving of the attention. However, by and large her most popular videos were those that focused on her titanic tits. Karen Moon had been blessed with impossibly generous genes. Her breasts were not only large, as big as her head, if not bigger, but also perky. They defied logic. They answered prayers. Top them off with rosy pink nipples, perfectly placed on each mound, like the cherries on top of the treats that were her tits, and Karen had by far the best pair of breasts on the Internet. Likely the world.

It should be noted that there was one other aspect of Karen, herself, that drew people’s attention, and that was the fact that she looked nearly identical to the world-famous super heroine, Power Girl, breasts and all. Though some maintained Power Girl’s were bigger. Whether or not she actually _was_ Power Girl was a hotly debated topic. However, where Power Girl had soothing blue eyes and an unmarked face, Karen Moon had striking green eyes and a beauty mark below the right corner of her lips. Certainly, no one could fake those features. Plus, do you really think someone would do that? Just go on the Internet and _lie_? Didn’t think so. As for if she was actually Karen Starr, successful businesswoman? Who the fuck cares?

_You’ve been caught! _The first line of her video’s description on her website. _After school, Karen, the toughest, hottest, and _bustiest_ girl in school, pushes you into an empty classroom and confronts you._ There was more text, but no one needed to read beyond that to get interested. Hell, no one needed to read the any text to want to download. Karen specialized in jerk-off-instruction (JOI) videos, often focusing on the worshiping of her breasts. Obviously. It wasn’t a kink that normally attracted everyone. When it came to Moon’s moons, however, everyone was interested.

The video opened with a black screen with the sound of someone slamming against a locker. As the video faded in, the cameraman, and, for all intents and purposes, _you_, was staring directly at Karen’s stupendous mounds. They were rising and falling quickly with Karen’s intense, heated breathing. The faded black metal band t-shirt she wore accomplished almost nothing in terms of modesty. It was being stretched to the limit. So much so that Karen had clearly cut a vertical line into the neckline of the men’s t-shirt to allow herself some breathing room, and for it to fit over her jugs at all. More specifically, to allow her _tits_ some breathing room. Room they seemed ill-fitted for as they pressed together with every inhale, lifting just slightly above the confines of her shirt, only to fall back down with every exhale.

“Eyes up here, pervo,” came Karen’s strict, domineering voice. In almost all her videos Karen played the dominant one, the aggressor. Through amazing willpower, the view was panned up toward her face. Her messily kept bangs hung over her eyes. The strands were like bars in front of her verdant hues, and with a curt puff of air sent from between her snarling, plump, lips, her eyes were freed to stare every dagger she had at you. With fuming anger, Karen looked left and right and determined the conversation needed to happen with privacy. With fuming strength, she grabbed you and shoved you into the nearest classroom.

Stumbling, you were seated down in one of the four desks in the non-descript classroom. It was a typical porn set classroom. Entirely too few chairs, a pressboard teacher’s desk with office chair, and a wheeled in dry erase board with crude and lewd stick figures and the words “Human Sexuality 101.” Karen likely had the funds to pay for a better set, but there was a charm in something so bare bones and, frankly, inaccurate.

Suddenly Karen slammed her hands down onto your desk, laying flat as her arms pushed up straight to her shoulders. The act had the unintended, for her character anyway, effect of pushing her sizable assets together, making her cleavage tighter and more inviting.

“Alright, punk,” the obviously punk-themed Karen said, “hand them over!”

“…” There was a pause after her demand, intended to act as _you_, the viewer, to answer her without having the cameraman actually answer her. The same concept behind voiceless protagonists in video games. Or the pauses between questions in an episode of _Blue’s Clues. _Also, it meant less lines to write and act out.

“You know what!” Karen barked, thrusting her body forward suddenly and angrily, shaking her tits. She was practically begging you to break eye contact. “The pictures you took. I want ‘em!” According to the cameraman, your willpower is not Green Lantern levels of powerful, as the view began to pan down to her chest. They looked impossibly creamy. The whiteness of her skin was heightened by her black, and blessedly small, t-shirt. An enjoyable moment, but one Karen the punk wouldn’t let you enjoy. Only two seconds after dropping, Karen forced the view back up to her face.

“Are you kidding? Even now you’re perving out on me?” She accused. Who could blame you? Honestly there wasn’t an inch of her body you couldn’t look and not get excited. Juicy, full, lips. Thick eyeliner framing her large, emerald, eyes. Even her arms had the perfect balance of strength and femininity. There was clear muscle definition in them, and the rest of her body, without being overbearing. She clearly carried strength of both personality and body.

Clearly having no desire of to have keep your eyes up to hers all day, Karen turned back toward the teacher’s desk to grab the chair. As she walked away, you got a better view of the rest of her outfit. Dark jeans with holes ripped on the thighs. There was even one just below her ass, giving off the slightest hint of the bottom curve of her bottom. She wore a belt, though it was clearly for show, as it wasn’t fitted through the loops. It was wide, black, with silver studs. It hung loosely on her wide hips, hanging below the right hip while sitting on top of the left. A pair of dirty black combat boots completed the tough girl ensemble.

When she came back with the chair, Karen sat down abruptly, giving her chest one or two bounces before settling. Now she sat against the desk same as you, her arms folded under her tits, pushing them up. Karen the actress knew what she was doing, though you could infer that Karen the character didn’t. It would be extra hard to keep that view from panning South. At least you, the viewer, could enjoy looking at them all you wanted.

“Now tell me where the pictures are,” she reminded you.

“…”

“You know damn well what pictures. The pictures you took of _me_!” Karen clarified. “You weren’t exactly subtle. Track, volleyball, swim team. Practice or meets, you were there, snapping photos of _me_,” she emphasized again, making it clear she knew you were there for one reason only.

“…”

“Photography club?” Karen pushed her bangs away with her breath dismissively. “Right, and I’m ‘sure’ you just ‘coincidentally’ always ended up taking pictures of ‘my clubs,’ right?” She was making liberal use of air quotes, and not always correctly. “Whatever,” she said with a huff. “I’m used to everyone _leering _at me anyway.” A moment of vulnerability before Karen’s eyes shot back at yours, narrowed with focused rage. “That doesn’t give you the right to take pictures of me sunbathing in my backyard!”

“…”

“Yea, that’s right,” Karen replied to the implied panicked reaction with a snicker. “You weren’t exactly subtle then, either. I just figured you were some perv getting his rocks off by watching me get some sun for my girls,” she admitted, thrusting her chest out a bit to unnecessarily clarify what she was referring to. “Y’know, logging away those _mental_ pictures for the ol’ spank bank.”

“…”

“Don’t play dumb. I know it was you.” Her tone shifted from annoyed anger to seductive arousal. “Watching me rub that _creamy_, white, cocoa butter all over my body. In fact, I bet you busted right then and there when I squeezed some several inches above my chest, right below my collar bone.” If the cameraman had been allowed to gulp, he would have. “You couldn’t tear your eyes away from the lotion as it careened down my _chest, _between my _breasts_, and over my _flat_ tummy.” Karen mimicked its path by tracing her finger down from her collarbone and toward her cleavage. Snugly between her tits her finger sunk.

“But!” she suddenly snapped, changing her tone back to the annoyed anger. “As soon as I figured out it was _you_, I knew you weren’t just taking _mental_ pictures. You were probably taking _real_ ones! So, cough ‘em up!”

“…”

“You want _how_ much?” Karen’s eyebrows had jerked up, and her eyes went wide, as she heard the number you could easily infer was outrageous. Pictures of Karen Moon’s tits, though? In a world where Karen Moon wasn’t a porn star? You struggled to think of a number you’d consider too high. “There’s no way some polaroids of my jugs are worth _that_ much!”

“…”

“You…really think so?” A moment of humble appreciation of the implication. It even came with a blush. Only for a moment though. “Doesn’t matter, I don’t have that kind of cash! Just give me the pics or I’ll _beat_ you into a coma!” Karen threatened. There would be many who would even take her up on the threat, enjoying the idea of it. For the sake of the video, assume that you wouldn’t.

“…”

“You wouldn’t…” Karen said in disbelief.

“…”

“You would _seriously_ do that? Leak those photos just because I can’t pay up?! Fuck!” Karen blurted. “You’re slimier than I thought.” A pause in her outrage as she thought of her next move. “Ugh! Look, I…I can’t have those getting out. It’s not like I have anything to hide, and I mean how could I even if I wanted to?” She rhetorically asked, gesturing to the size of her melons. “It’s just…God, I don’t know why I’m telling you this.” Karen took another pause so she could wheel the chair closer, to become more intimate with you as she spoke honestly. “I don’t want to give people any more reason to think of my tits. Yea, I know, fruitless effort, right? It’s just I’m so fucking _sick_ of only be thought of as a perfect set of giant knockers!” Again, Karen felt compelled to throw out her chest and demonstrate not only their size, but their perfect shape.

“I win championship after championship, and still all people talk about are my big, perky, milk bags.” Karen pouted. “I know all those interviewers want to know is how I’m able to be so athletic with these huge weights on my chest. Well it’s not easy!” she admitted to the interviewers who weren’t there. “So just…please. I’m appealing to your sense of decency here. Just give me the pics, okay? Just the backyard ones, and that’ll be that.” Karen reached her hands forward, implying she was holding your hands as she stared into your eyes.

“…”

“You’re seriously _still_ trying to extort me?!” Karen shouted. “I’m gonna rip your fucking head off!” With the threat delivered, Karen made it clear she was serious when she stood up, fists clenched. Her breathing quickened again, causing a nonstop movement of her chest which threatened the integrity of her ripped shirt. Her eyes were staring straight at you, not even concerned with the bangs that hung over half her face. Then they cut downward very slightly. Just enough to change her opinion on matters. When her eyes returned to yours, a smirk played on her pink lips.

“Maybe we _can _come to an arrangement,” Karen said as she sat down and moved the hair out of her face. “You give me those pics and I’ll…” Karen took a moment clear her throat. “I’ll have _sex_ with you.” Her face took on a far more seductive and alluring look.

“…”

“No, I’m not lying,” she assured you. “Hand over the pics, _all_ of them, and you get to _fuck_ the hottest chick in school,” she promised and boasted. Her boast was likely accurate, too. Karen’s lips twisted together for a moment as she looked off in thought. “You still have to be punished, though,” she added, contextualizing her condition as something naughty, at least. To help it go over better. “So, I’m leaving my top on the whole time.” A devastating amendment. “I can’t have you groping and slobbering all over them,” she mocked.

“…”

It took her several beats before she could reply with more than just an aghast expression. “Are you serious?! This is probably your _one_ chance to lose your virginity, to _me_ no less, and you’re gonna say no just because you won’t get to ogle my tits?!” Karen try to clarify with devastating confusion. Her hands went to grab at her globes, squeezing into them as she said the word _tits_. She wasn’t helping convince you they weren’t worth seeing. “You’re obsessed!” She wasn’t wrong. It would take her several more beats, her face in her hands, before she resumed negotiations.

“Okay, look. I will take off my top,” she started, only to more firmly continue as if she could read the excitement in your posture, “but there’s gonna be no sex. You just get to jerk off to them. I’m not going to touch you, and you’re certainly not going to touch me.” Karen had made another compromise, clearly wanting those pictures. “So, what’s it going to be? You can either have _sex_ with me,” she repeated, emphasizing just how tempting an offer that _should_ be, “Or you can jerk off to my tits.” Karen sat back in her chair; confident she knew your answer. She was wrong.

“…”

“Wow…” was all Karen could say in response, until she had more. “You are _really_ into my chest, huh?” Karen grabs a quick peek at her chest, raised up and hugged by her crossed arms underneath her jugs. “I guess I can’t blame you,” Karen conceded. “To each their own, I guess.” One shrug later, and Karen got started. “Let’s get this over with.”

Karen unceremoniously pulled off her top. It had been so tightly wrapped around her torso that even removing her t-shirt caused her breasts to bounce with its removal. You had hoped she was going braless, but no such luck. She was wearing a rather interesting bra. Interesting enough to draw your attention away from looking at the halves of her breasts not concealed in the cups. Karen’s glorious assets were being hugged together in a white bra. On her right cup was a red-letter P. On the left was a red-letter G.

“…”

“Hm? Oh, they’re initials,” Karen answered both you and your character had. “For my breasts,” she clarified. “Pam,” she said, holding up the right breast, “and Grier,” she finished while holding up the left. To delay any further questions, Karen drove the conversation elsewhere. “Alright, you’ve seen mine. Let’s see yours,” she demanded, peeking down at your crotch.

The view changed to imply you were standing up from your desk. Karen’s gaze never left your crotch. One zipper sound, added in post, later and her eyes went wide. “Wow, that’s…” Karen cleared her throat. “That’s okay, I _guess_,” she did her best to save. “For a dork like you, anyway.” The brief peeking of her tongue between her lips betrayed her disinterest. Back down you sat.

Karen crossed her arms under her breasts again and looked off camera. She clearly assumed you’d be fine beating your meat to just the sight of them and nothing more. A few seconds passed before you said something, drawing her attention back to you.

“…”

“What am I supposed to say?” Karen responded.

“…”

“I-I don’t know how to do that!” Karen said, blushing at the implication she might. “I’ve had ‘em for a long time, but I don’t know how to _describe_ them, much less in a ‘dirty talk’ kind of way.” When she broke to make air quotes, again, her breasts dropped a little and jiggled.

“…”

“Wait, you mean when I talk about sunbathing? Well that was just me trying to tease you! That wouldn’t-“ Karen was interrupted.

“…”

“Really?” Karen said, half disbelieving and half flattered. “Well…alright.” She looked off for a moment, collecting her impromptu script, and then looked back at you with her lips parted to loose her throaty moan. Her hands came back down and cupped themselves under her breasts. “I hope you like _big _breasts,” she started, putting on a sexy voice that bordered on parody, and holding up her breasts and hugging them as she said ‘big,’ “because mine are so _big _this itty bra can _barely_ contain them.” She finished with a tickled sigh.

“…”

“I so did _not_ steal that from somewhere!” Karen defended, unable to stop herself from laughing at your teasing. “Okay, okay, for real this time.” She shook out her arms and closed her eyes, trying to get into character. When her eyes opened, half-lidded, Karen stared directly into your soul and began.

“Hey,” Karen said with a breathy voice. She sounded shy? No, she sounded coy. Even though she was sitting in front of you with her tits half out, she made it clear she had cards left to play. “Do you want to hear a secret?” You absolutely did. Especially when she bit at the corner of her lips. “If I’m being honest?” Another pause to lick her lips, putting your gaze in a tug of war between them and her chest. “I _love _it when people stare at my _breasts_.” The emphasis she put on ‘breasts’ was enough to force men to leave their wives and wives to experiment. Karen gave a shy giggle before continuing.

“It’s true. I know I shouldn’t. I know I should be a good girl and be modest. I should cover up more and try to get guys to like me for _me_. And, yea, that’d be nice to have,” either Karen or her character…or her character’s character admitted, “but there’s just something so _thrilling _about having complete _domination_ over another human being, simply with my big, creamy, jugs.” Hold on now, there’s more video to come, so don’t you come yet. “Tits like these deserved to be admired. Deserved to be _worshipped_.” Hey, that’s the name of this fetish.

“It’s kind of a shame, honestly.” As Karen spoke, her fingertips lightly grazed along her breasts. Her fingernails subtly pressed into the flesh to create blink-and-you’ll-miss-it indents. “After all, I have a great ass,” she accurately pointed out while shaking her hips and swiveling the chair right and left, “a fit body, and these soft, kissable, lips.” The last point was driven home by her placing of two fingers against her pouty lower lip, and just the smallest droplet of saliva falling from it and landing on your desk. “Lips that would feel so good right now wrapped around a nice, warm…” Karen chuckled into her hand. “Sorry, got off topic.” As fine as you were with that diversion, she continued anyway.

“I have all that, and more, and people only ever look at my breasts. Yet, truth be told?” Karen’s hands started to slip into her bra cups, curving around their shape. “That fact gets me so _hot_.” The way she said that made it sound like she had a mini orgasm at its admittance. Maybe she did. “So, that’s why I’m _so_ glad you’re here. I know plenty of people have pleasured themselves to my chest. But I’ve _never_ had someone sit down in front of me and do it.” Her tongue was not subtle in how it ran along her upper lip. “But I don’t want you to end it too soon, so, please, do it slow. Just…graze the tip. Put your hand above the head and put your fingertips against the ridge. Then sloooowly pull up. As soon as your fingertips meet, do it again. Just keep doing that while I play with my nipples.”

Inside the confines of her bra, Karen pressed her palms against nipples you could only guess were getting harder and harder by the touch. “You want to know the most surprising thing about my _massive_ mounds are? How _sensitive_ they are,” Karen revealed with a quiver in her voice. “Usually with _big _tits, especially as big as mine, you lose a lot of sensitivity. Not with me, though. The slightest caress,” she said as her hand rolled up and down the curve of one globe, “the softest squeeze,” she said as her other hand closed against her breast, “even the lightest lick,” for that she put two fingers in her mouth, sucked gently with a moan, and then started tracing wet circles around her nipple – still hidden from your view, “can make me _come_.” Karen leaned forward, as if instinctually, as if in response to a pleasure that had run straight down to her loins. As if she had just made herself come.

“I want you to do something else for me now,” Karen said after regaining her composure. “Press your index finger and thumb together to make a circle. Fit it around your cock, as best you can,” she added with a wink, “and _slowly_ bring it up and down. Up and down. All the way from just below your head, down to resting against your balls. If you can do that for 10 seconds without coming, you’ll get a treat.” The promise made, Karen got to work testing your endurance.

As you got to work following her instructions, if that was your preference, Karen got to work on herself. For 10 seconds, Karen would begin caressing, squeezing, and teasing her breasts in earnest. Every second she counted down from increased her intensity. 10 seconds. Her tits were held close and pressed against her chest as hard as she could. 8 seconds. She pressed in on the sides of her breasts and squeezed them together as she leaned forward, creating cleavage so deep you’d have to saw off your arm after 127 hours between them. 6 seconds. Karen ran her hands along the desk as she pressed chest down against it, spilling her tits outwards. 4 seconds. Bra straps were pinched and pulled up, bringing the cups with them as Karen bounced her breasts up and down. 2 seconds. One arm was rested between her jugs, while her fingers were sucked into her mouth, and the other lowered itself to disappear her hand hopefully somewhere naughty. 0 seconds.

Karen’s eyes fluttered open the moan after she said “one.” When she saw you still there, presumably still hard, still following her instructions, she smiled. “Good boy. You’re doing so well for me. As promised, you get a treat,” Karen reminded. Her back arched, sending her chest forward and her tits struggling against her bra’s cups. Meanwhile, the punky blonde reached back and deftly undid the clasp. Immediately the straps lunged forward, finally eased of their burden. With skill, Karen was able to slink one arm across her breasts, pushing her cups away while still obscuring those nipples you desperately wanted to see. Her other hand pulled the bra up over her head, messing up her hair briefly. Shaking the bangs out of the way, Karen refocused on you.

“What do you think?” She asked, peeking down at her mammaries. “Are they as big as you had hoped?” She asked. Free of the bra, the full scope of their size became apparent. Scientists could debate for decades on how they could be so perky, so perfectly shaped, while also being so overwhelmingly large – and yet somehow not feeling at all outrageous given her tall, strong frame. Artists could spend centuries just appreciating them for the work of art that they were.

“I know there’s still more to see,” she admitted, keeping her tits clutched together and nipples covered, “so I need you to do a little more too. I’m going to start counting down from 3. Each time I go down,” she paused to giggle at the innuendo, “I want you to wrap one more finger around your prick. You do still have your index and thumb around it, right? Good. So, after I hit 1, you should have your whole hand around that _throbbing _thickness. But don’t stop stroking, okay? Okay. 3…2…1…” As she counted down, Karen ran the fingertips of her free hand up and down her cleavage, disappearing briefly between her snug pillows.

Suddenly, Karen released her arms, holding them to her side with her hands on the desk. Her breasts wobbled free, uncaged and unencumbered. Sure enough, those rosy pink nipples were as hard as diamonds. “Stop stroking!” Karen shouted, returning to a smile soon after. “Just…appreciate, for a moment. Take it all in. I’m sure it’ll take a while,” she smirked.

“I want you to stare at my lips. Don’t worry, only for a moment.” Her index finger tapped against her chin, pointing up at her mouth parted in heated and soft breaths. “Are you looking? Good. Now follow my finger down. Down, down, down. Don’t look away from it, just keep watching, I promise it’ll be worth it,” Karen instructed.

Her head tilted back and exposed the full length of her slender neck. Fingertip traced down against her throat, pressing down against the skin and forcing her to gulp. “Keep watching as I take it down to my collarbone.” Karen gave you a step by step tour as her finger fell into the small indent at the base of her throat, curving along it, and then dropped further down, straight down. “Watch as it slowly drifts further down, down toward my inviting cleavage.” An invitation you’d never decline. “This is the hard part,” she admitted. “Stay on my finger, and don’t look directly at either of my breasts. And don’t stroke; just _feel _yourself. Just _watch _me.”

Further her hand traveled pushing apart her jugs just enough to fit between them. Karen’s guiding finger ran along her sternum. Once it had made it out of the Valley of the Twin Peaks, it started to curve to the right. “Keep watching. Keep still,” Karen reminded. Now the finger was curving along the underside of her breast. You could see now she was tracing the shape of her teardrop shaped mound. Gently she ran the back of her finger up the outside curve of her right breast. “Keep watching. Keep still,” she again reminded. A necessary act as she was in very close proximity to her nipple.

Once the finger had completed the circuit and sat back above the breast, it went south again – directly toward her nipple (you hoped). “We’re almost there. Just a little more,” Karen promised. Slowly it traveled, slow enough she could get off her next instruction before reaching the final destination. “Right now, I want you to grip the base of your cock with one hand and hold your palm above the other. Hurry now, we’re almost there,” she urged. “As soon as I say so, you’re going to press your palm against the tip of your prick and do as I say, alright?” What other choice did you have but accept? She hadn’t led you astray so far.

Little by little the finger drifted. By that point, you couldn’t help but look at the nipple and the finger in the same gaze. Your vision “zoomed in” and caught the sight of her aereola becoming surrounded by goosebumps. Then, it finally happened. Her fingertip slid over her pink button and stayed there. “Now!” she said with urgency and impatient arousal. If you’ve been following along, this is where your palm would meet the head of your dick.

“Now, just rub it,” Karen panted. “Move your hand around, keeping your palm flat against your head, as I move my fingertip against my nipple.” She was attempting to show you just how she wanted you to manipulate your cock with your hand by demonstrating with her finger on her nipple. “Faster now, faster,” she continued with quickening breaths. “Press a little harder.” Again, she demonstrated by pressing in on her nipple a bit more. Then suddenly, a new order came in.

“Now bring up your hand around your cock and _squeeze _the shaft!” She managed to get out amid her moans, just as she pinched her nipple and pulled. Once again, while one worked on her breast, another had disappeared below the desk. When it came back, there was an unmistakable wet sheen to her index and middle fingers. After catching her breath, Karen’s eyes locked back onto yours.

“Now show me your hands.” Karen’s eyes darted between the left and right hands she knew you’d be obedient enough to hold up. Her smirk turned into a smile. “_Very_ good. You’re still with me,” she complimented upon seeing your presumed dry hands, indicating a still hard and ready-to-go cock. After all, she never said you could come yet.

After sucking on those sticky fingertips you spied moments earlier, Karen started up the third act. “For this next part, you’re going to need to use your imagination. I’m sure all these years of looking at my breasts, as they grew from sweater puppies, into generous G-cups, and finally into Mega Milk Mamas, has forced you to develop quite the active imagination to suit all your fantasies, right?” Karen hid another giggle behind her damp fingertips. “Before we begin, put both hands on the desk. Don’t worry, you’ll get to use them soon enough.”

Karen readjusted herself in the chair, pulling it up closer and sitting up straight. Shoulders back, chest out, and eyes locked to yours, the supposed ‘bustiest girl in school’ began speaking again. “I want you to look at my breasts.” Karen couldn’t help but smirk. “A trying task, I know. Look at the shape of them. Look at how they curve outwards and then back toward each other. Two perfect pale teardrops sitting high on my chest.” Karen readjusted again, causing her tits to wobble.

“Watch how they rise and fall with my breaths. As I breathe in and out, they rise up and fall down. In,” she said, taking a deep inhale, forcing her chest to rise higher, “and out.” With the exhale, they relaxed, giving just the subtlest of jiggles. Otherwise unnoticeable, but with how strongly you were watching them, at her request, you could pick them up. “Up,” she resumed, taking another deep breath, “and down.” Her breath spilled out past her slightly puckered lips.

“Now, I want you to look at the space between my tits. These wonderful, full, squeezable tits,” Karen instructed, making sure to demonstrate their fullness by lifting them, and demonstrating their squeezableness by, well, squeezing them, lovingly to her chest. Her breasts demonstrated how wonderful they were on their own. “See this space between them?” She asked rhetorically while tracing her fingers up and down along her sternum. “Wouldn’t something fit just _perfectly_ between my _perfect _breasts?” You had a couple ideas. She had just one.

“I want you to imagine something between them,” Karen began vaguely. “I want you to be imagine a _cock_ between them. I want you to imagine _your _cock between them.” Emerald eyes hid behind her lids as she moaned, as if in response to your imagination putting your cock between them. “Now hold your cock. Gently. Imagine my breasts are just lightly touching the _warm _skin surrounding your shaft.” It was starting to feel like she was doing this for herself as much as she was doing it for you.

“Now _grip_ your cock.” The instruction came when Karen pressed her arms together and forced her breasts to squeeze against one another. If your breath caught in your throat, that’s normal. Karen’s arms relaxed, but only so she could move her hands up to the outside curves of her melons and press them together even tighter. “Now _squeeze _your cock.” Remember to breathe. There’s a quivering in her grip. A blush on both her face and her chest.

“Can I be honest with you?” Karen asked, gently rubbing her tits together; one pushed up while the other let drop, alternating together. “I’ve always wanted to give someone a _tit job_. I know girls our age are bashful just about a blow job. Hell, some can’t even say ‘hand job’ without blushing. But me?” She paused to softly moan, pulling her lips inward and then letting them spring out. “I want to give a _tit job_.” One hand continues to squeeze while another pinches at her nipples. “I want to feel a hot, _throbbing_, prick nestle itself between my breasts like they’re its nest. I want to _squeeze_ these heavy milk bags around it in a loving embrace! And then…? And then…I want you to _fuck _them.” Those eyes shot back open with a flash, shooting a gaze so powerful you looked away from the self-massage she was giving.

“Start stroking your cock in time with me,” Karen instructed. “Jerk yourself off as you imagine pumping your fuck stick between my fun bags.” As she spoke, the Mistress of Mammaries started moving her breasts up and down, rubbing up and down against an imaginary prick sandwiched between them. “There’s all sorts of things I want you to do to my tits,” she confessed. “Squeeze ‘em, pinch ‘em, even slap them a little. I want you to lick every inch of my breasts’ creamy skin before you even touch my little pink buds. I yearn for your mouth to seal itself around my nipples and flick at them with your tongue; to bite at them with your teeth.” Karen closed her hands against her chest, squeezing her nipples between her fingers.

“I want you to cover them in whipped cream and chocolate syrup, with a cherry over each nipple. Then you can spend all afternoon _cleaning_ them up. And of course, I want you to _fuck _them. Just pump away at them from between these juicy, plump, cock-squeezers. Each time your head pops up from inside my cleavage, I’m going to look down and give it an appreciative lick.” Karen did just that, to the imaginary cock at least, leaning her head down and flicking her tongue at the air where she wanted the head of your dick to be in that moment.

“But more than anything?” Karen said, staring you dead in the eyes again. “More than all the squeezing, and licking, and flicking, and slapping, and even more than the fucking itself. Do you know what I want? I want you to _cum_ all over my tits. That’s right, I want a nice coat of white paint across my balcony. Every inch. I know it’s a tall order, given the _expansive_ real estate you’d have to cover, but we can work on that. Together. You’ll go without coming, to build up a reserve. One day. Two days. Three days. However long it takes to see how long you need to plump up those balls enough in order to cover every square inch of my fun bags with your fun sauce.” At no point did Karen stop bouncing her breasts up and down, so hopefully you haven’t stopped stroking in tandem with her.

“Once you’ve turned my breasts into two _big_ globes of thick, dripping, _cum_? I’m going to rub it into my skin.” Karen’s smile widened. “That’s right. Remember that cocoa butter you saw me using in my backyard? Just like that. In fact, that’s exactly what I was imagining when I applied the lotion. _Fuck!_” Karen exclaimed skyward. “You have no _idea _how _badly_ I want this! Because these breasts? No, these _tits_? They were made for pumping cocks and freeing their balls of all that salty, sticky, batter. I want it. And you’re going to give it to me. Right now.” Karen licked her lips.

“I’m going to countdown from 10, and when I tell you to – you’re going to come. Right here, right now. Just like as if you were going to shower me in all that jizz I _deserve_. Are you ready?

“10…9…Keep pumping, don’t stop, and don’t stop looking at my jugs _bounce_ just for you, baby.” Her pace begins to quicken and her grip against her breasts tighten.

“8…7…Hold on a bit longer, okay? A bit longer and then you can let it _all_ out. All for _me_.” Her tongue drags along the edges of her mouth, daring you to aim your load at her mouth and not her chest like she wants.

“6…5…Your cum is going to look so _good_ splattered across my tits, dripping down into my cleavage.” She hoists her breasts up for a moment before pulling her hands away so they can drop with several bounces, only to be squeezed again and pumped.

“4…3…When I’m done rubbing it in, I’m going to put my shirt on and walk around like nothing’s different; I’m going to skip home, bouncing my tits in front of my neighbors. Then I’m going to hug my mom, my dad, and my brother, knowing that my cum-coated tits are pressing up against them.” Karen is putting her body into it, bouncing in her seat while throwing her head back in ecstasy.

“2…1…Almost, baby! Almost! This is it! Oh god, this is it. Do it! Do it now! Come and cover my _powerful girls_ in your _wet, hot, cum_!”

Karen’s body stiffens in place. You could swear she actually came, though one would assume it was just acting. Acting just how she’d been doing. However, one can’t help but think, can’t help but _hope_, that Karen – the actress, not the character – was living out her true fantasies through the character. That this porn star desired nothing more than to have her breasts covered in seed, _your _seed, so she can bask in its warmth and massage it into her skin. Whether you’ve finished at that point or not, the meat of the video finished. However, you can’t have a climax without some falling action.

Karen, the student and the actress, began to shudder and shiver, her body coming down from the post orgasmic stiffness and moving toward the blissful relaxation. Slumped in her chair, Karen smiles and looks at you through her blonde bangs. “That was actually pretty fun,” she admits before sitting up and grabbing her bra.

“…”

“Pictures?” She repeats with confusion as she slides the straps over her shoulders. “Oh! Right, right. The pictures. Uh…hmm…” For some reason, she had to think. It should have been a simple matter of just telling you where to deliver them and move on. Clearly, things were no longer simple. With her bra once again struggling to contain Pam and Grier, Karen answered.

“Tell ya what. Why don’t you take them by my house tonight? I know you know where I live,” she proposed with a wink, just before pulling her shirt over her head. It was a sight to see that fabric slide down over her sweat-glistened melons and do its best not to tear in half. “Afterwards, maybe we can…I dunno…go up to my room and _study_?” Karen suggested.

“…”

“I thought so,” the blond, busty, punk smugly replied. All dressed, Karen stood back up and peered down at you with a mischievous smirk. As she had before, Karen leaned forward and pressed her hands down on the desk. Her arms pressed toward each other, squeezing her breasts together and creating an even deeper cleavage than normal. Rather than look at you sternly like last time, however, Karen opted instead to lean a little closer and whisper. “And then, you could help me out with my _fantasies_.” The screen then went to black.


End file.
